In recent years, camera modules for taking photos have begun to be incorporated in mobile terminals such as mobile phones and lap-top computers. Downsizing the camera modules is a prerequisite for enhancing the portability of these apparatuses. The camera module operates with an image pickup device such as a CCD (Charged Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). Recently, a pixel having the size of approximately a few micrometers has become commercially feasible, and an image pickup device with high resolution and a compact size can now be mass manufactured and marketed. This is accelerating the demand for downsizing of image pick-up lens systems so that they are able to be suitably used with miniaturized image pickup devices. It is also increasing expectations of cost reductions in image pick-up lens systems, commensurate with the lower costs enjoyed by modern image pickup devices. All in all, an image pick-up lens system needs to satisfy the oft-conflicting requirements of compactness, low cost, and excellent optical performance.
Compactness means in particular that a length from a lens edge of the lens system to an image pick-up surface should be as short as possible.
Low cost means in particular that the lens system should include as few lenses as possible; and that the lenses should be able to be formed from a resin or a plastic and be easily assembled.
Excellent optical performance can be classified into the following two main requirements:
First, a high brightness requirement, which means that the lens system should have a small F number (FNo.). Generally, the FNo. should be 2.8 or less.
Second, a high resolution requirement, which means that the lens system should appropriately correct fundamental aberrations such as spherical aberration, coma aberration, field curvature, astigmatism, distortion, and chromatic aberration.
In a lens system which satisfies the low cost requirement, a single lens made from a resin or a plastic is desired. However, it is difficult for the single lens system to correct chromatic aberration and achieve excellent optical performance.
For appropriately correct chromatic aberration, it is desired to employ two or even more lenses. Generally, in order to correct chromatic aberration, the two lenses of the system must be made from different materials, with the lenses having a relatively large difference being their respective Abbe constants. Because there are only a few varieties of plastic and resin materials which can be suitably used to make lenses, even if the two lenses are made from a different plastic or resin material, the range of variation of optical properties of the two lenses is limited. This makes it difficult to effectively correct chromatic aberration. Therefore, in most two-lens systems which have excellent optical performance, at least one of the lenses is made from optical glass. As a result, such systems generally yield limited cost efficiency, and tend to be unduly heavy.
Another important consideration is that plastic and resin materials are prone to absorb water. For example, the water absorbency of polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) is 1.5%, and the water absorbency of polycarbonate (PC) is 0.4%. Among the plastic or resin materials which can be suitably used to make lenses, only zeonex materials (polyolefin resins or cyclo-olefin polymers) have relatively low water absorbency. The water absorbencies are less than 0.01%. Zeonex materials are available from the Japanese Zeon Corporation. Therefore unless a non-glass lens is made from a zeonex material, it is liable to absorb water and deform. As a result, the optical performance of the lens system is diminished. All in all, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.